Star Wars: The Eternal Slumber: Chapter 11
Boba urged his Basilisk to move faster. He had a huge fleet, over five hundred Mandalorians, behind him, and Mandalore the Resurrector beside him. They flew over snow covered land and immense sheets of ice. Boba feared his men wouldn't make it in time, even with the trusty old beasts going at full speed. As Boba flew over, he saw a mass of different beasts take into flight just beyond the horizon, almost out of sight. He quickly realized this was the rest of the ambush. If they didn't hurry, not only would the Jedi and Grey Jedi be over run, the whole city would be lost. Leia stepped of her Can-Cel to meet the embrace of her adopted Father "My dear, how are you?" said the now youthful looking woman. "I'm okay, Father. How are you?" "I'd be better if the Senate wasn't so divided. I swear, even with the many years of hostilities of the Sith being so immensely numerous over the history of the Sentient Republic, still some senators insist on over analyzing sides." The two stepped further away from the landing, with the council, all the MSF but Mara near by. Her, Leor Hal, and most of the Grey Jedi guards were still back on the pad. Leia was about to yell back to them when a prickle went through the force, and suddenly, and explosion as bright as a supernova turned the landing pad and the outer wall into dust. "Guards, protect the Chancellor!" Jolee yelled, as her own guards pulled around her. A dozen lightsabers flicked into light, blocking shots from every direction. Starkiller fell to her back, them blocking bolts in unison. "Well, princess, lets see if you can handle yourself in a real fight!" Revan blocked several shots from the hills while falling back to the mass of Jedi and guards now forming in the middle of the landing bay. "Contact, Dathomiri Witches and Sorcerors of Tund approaching from the city streets!" yelled an imperial knight. "Yevetha and Kaleesh coming in from the rooftops!" yelled Han. "Rakata and Ssi-Ruuk coming in from the hills!" yelled Mace "Reports of Killik taking the sentient gate gardens coming in by the dozen!" said a helmeted guard. "Sith coming from the hills!" yelled Jolee. Revan stuck his blade through a Ssi-Ruuk that came to close, and looked into the hills. Ten red lightsabers, glowing brightly as rain began to fall from the sky. The Jedi Masters and some of the MSF pressed into the hills, while the rest of the MSF, Juno, Han, and the remaining guards and Knights fought off the force coming from the city. Revan slashed through several Rakata and Ssi-Ruuk before noticing his other half fighting in the crowd. "Darth Revan!" he screamed, amplifying his voice with the force. The dark lord turned his head toward him, and suddenly jumped over his troops, right into Revan's path. "So, we meet again." "Your going to pay for taking Bastila." He let out a laugh from behind his mask. "Lets see you try." Revan ignited both his lightsabers and attacked in cold fury. Han shot at the oncoming troops from behind a fallen wall. Several Kaleesh were entangled in fights with Jedi, while the guards handled the Yevetha. They fought with no weapons but their dew claws, delving them into guards and sucking on the blood like twisted monsters. One Yevetha dropped from the building above him. Han began shooting at him, catching him in mid leap. Another flanked him, slashing his dew claws madly. Han shot this one in the stomach, before a large Kaleesh came at him, spear outstretched. Han shot furiously, finally dropping him with a shot in his face. When Han went back for cover, he saw a large Kaleesh with two lightsabers in hand had just slashed down a Grey Jedi. The Kaleesh turned, and started toward Han. "Han Solo, I presume. I was hoping to face another Jedi, but you'll do." "And I presume your General Grievous, the Sith wannabee. Well, I'd like to say its an honor, but....." Grievous raised his lightsabers for an attack. "Human scum, I shou.... AHHHH!" he screamed, as a blaster bolt hit his back. On the skyscraper just before them, a familiar face appeared, with a legion behind him. With a roar, Chewbacca sent a hundred armed Wookiees into the fray, turning the tide of the battle. Qui-Gon deflected the shot of a bulky Ssi-Ruuk and sent it right back at him. Qui-Gon slashed through enemy after enemy, carving a bloody path into their forces. Suddenly, he was face to face with his murderor. Maul smiled in bloodlust, igniting both ends of his lightsaber. Qui-Gon smiled as well. "You stand no chance now, Maul." Maul attacked, his anger eminating through the force. He went for a high slash, then a low, then was met with a slash across the face. He fell back in surprise. "I warned you. I'm more of a match for you now than I once was." Maul scowled in anger, and pressed the attack again. Qui-Gon met his attacks slash for slash. Maul went for an arc at his head, to which he parried and sent him sprawling. Qui-Gon prepared to spring at him, but was met by a Rakata. The Rakata was sliced down quickly, but had distracted him long enough for Maul to spring at him. Qui-Gon caught him in mid-air, and threw him against the remains of one of the outer walls. Maul coughed, and rose to his feat. "That's hardly Jedi like of you." "Didn't you hear? I'm hardly Jedi like anymore." He sprung again, blade outstretched. Qui-Gon dodged to the left, and slashed his blade in two. Just as he switched to a two handed style, Qui-Gon brought his blade into him. Maul stared at him in shock for a few moments as he died. Suddenly, the Sith's face burst into a dark smile, as Qui-Gon felt a blade go into his back. Chewie fell onto the ground, firing his bowcaster at Grievous. The hulking Kaleesh blocked the first four or five shots, but succumbed injuries to the next few. It seemed without the force or his mechanical parts, he just didn't have the power. Han shot him a few more times in the back. The two kept on the onslaught until the Kaleesh was at his knees. "Finish me." he said, staring at the ground. "No problem." Han said casually. Han aimed the blaster point blank at his face, and was about to pull the trigger when something knocked him against the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. Starkiller turned in the direction of the explosion to see that a large building had been trampled by a huge beast. Leia pulled her saber out of the Rakata she had been fighting, and turned toward the action to see that Han had been knocked out by a small piece of the building. "Han!" she screamed in anguish. "What is that thing?" Starkiller asked. "A Kolosolak. Think of it as a Killik war mount. I have to go save him!" "No. You watch my back, I'll take that thing down." "You can't handle something that..." Her words trailed of when Starkiller gave her a curious look. "Oh, right. Okay, I'll cover you." She said, turning toward a group of incoming Ssi-Ruuk. Starkiller rushed at the beast, using the force to propel himself faster than a normal human. When he reached the creature, he jumped onto a massive leg, slashing at the creatures tendems. The blade barely pierced its skin, and he was thrown off it with a violent shake. Starkiller rose again, reigniting his lightsaber. He unleashed a nasty Force Push on the creatures massive leg, making the creature lose its balance and tumble to the ground. Starkiller then released another push, knocking the creature into the wreckage of the crumbled building, taking smaller Killliks along with it. Starkiller was just beginning to turn around when he heard the Kolosolak roar, picking itself up at the urge of the killik drivers. Okay, he thought, I'll just have to pull of one of my old tricks, then. Starkiller sent another force push at the creatures legs, making them buckle. He took advantage of the chance to hurl himself onto the creatures back. The Killik rose from the reins, hissing at him. Starkiller sliced off the creatures hand after it tried to claw him, then plunged his saber through his head. The Kolosolak moved, knocking him off the edge. He used the force to propel himself back up, and plunged his lightsaber into the giant insects back to keep balance. Gathering his strength, Starkiller released a surge of Force Lightning through the creature, scorching its hide and toppling both itself and Starkiller to the ground. Starkiller called the force to himelf, and with all the effort he could muster, picked up the Kolosolak and threw it into a skyscraper, were it finally haulted its rampage. He drew his saber to himself, put it back on his belt, and passed out from exhaustion. Revan attacked in furious slashes, giving into his anger and hate for his dark self and his sorrow over Bastila. Even propelled by such emotions, Darth Revan parried his slashes with ease. He felt the darkness his other half wielded through the force, and savored it. He'd never seen a Jedi from the netherworld give into his emotions as Revan did now, so it was a rare treat for him. However, Revan seemed weaker than usual. Perhaps his lighter half had dwelled in the light to long, because with his feet fully treading a dark side frenzy, he somehow stood no chance against Darth Revan. Jedi Master Revan slashed at Darth Revan's face, leaving a gash across his mask. "I grow tired of your pitiful attacks, Revan. We end this now." Darth Revan released a flurry of Force Lightning, knocking his other half to the ground. He kept up the attack, anger flowing through him. "Your weak, Revan. Your feet will always tread light, even after this furious attack. You are a shadow of your former slef, a shadow of me, and I need no shadow. You will suffer at the hands of my torturers for the rest of eternity, Revan, never to see the light of day again." Revan released his lightning, staring at the charred remains of the so called great Jedi master Revan. As he went to uncip a saber to finish the weakling off, the Jedi pulled his saber to himself and sliced of his arm. Darth Revan screamed in pain, falling to the ground. The charred Revan rose, looking down on his dark half. "We are not threw here. Not yet. I will no longer be a slave to my anger. No, this battle is just beginning. Boba Fett switched his helmet controls to a private channel between him and Alpha-02. "Alpha, can you take the Basilisk riders into combat, while I take the army down?" "Copy. Good luck, ner vod." Boba gave the signal, and he and two-hundred fifty fully equipped Mandalorians dived from the battle about to begin in the skies to the ground. Boba laid fire from the turret mounted on his Basilisk into the hostiles on the ground, before dropping from the beast and coming to a halt on the ground with the help of his jetpack. He torched a group of approaching Killiks, and turned around to see a flash of purple light. "Mandalorians. I knew there was a missing group from this coalition of scum." Mace Windu hissed, raising his saber over his head. "Calm yourself, Jedi. As much as I'd like to kill my fathers murderer, we're on your side. Now get off." "Fett?" Han coughed. Fett looked over in his direction to see Leia helping him over to the group. "What are you doing here?" "Saving you and your Jedi friends ungrateful asses." "I don't beleive that for a second." Mace hissed. "Look around." Mon Mothma said from behind her two guards, who were shooting down incoming enemies. "They are here to help us." Mace rose off of Boba reluctantly. He gave Boba a look that practically screamed "I'm watching you." "Is this all the leaders left?" Boba asked. "We're not sure." Leia admitted. "Well, looks like we have a lot of work to do. Lets get too it." Boba said, turning back to the fight. Leia leaned Han on a fallen wall to be guarded by her Father's guards, the safest place possible, and returned to the fight. The forces originally coming from the city had weakened, especially those of the Kaleesh, who fell into disarray after the death of Grievous. The Yevetha had resorted to war with their dewclaws, which lead to many dying early on. The Nightsisters and Sorcerers of Tund were better off, holding off large portions of the regular soldiers, but falling easily to the likes of Knights and Jedi. The Killiks had reinforced them, pushing the weary soldiers to their brink. Still, the lines of battle were drawn, and neither side held more than the other for long. On the other hand, the Sith along with their Ssi-Ruuk and Rakata allies continued to push forward. They had no trouble at all pushing forward, snaring both Jedi and Republic soldiers alike into their trap. With the landing of the Mandalorians, the scales were finally starting to tip in their favor. Leia prepared to join them, but was intercepted by a familiar face. Aleema Rar hissed at her, igniting her lightsaber. "We've found you, princess. What an unexpected pleasure!" Leia merely ignited her lightsaber, "So your leading the Killiks into the battle." "This group of us, yes. The Gorog saty behind for future battles. Not that it will matter soon enough, princess, for you will be killed and imprisoned soon enough." Aleema leapt at Leia, beginning the battle. Odan-Urr was never the best fighter. He was a librarian, a scholar in the ways of the force. When he was asked to the council, he saw it as an opportunity to learn from the best Masters of all time, not to fight the Sith from both the front lines and the battle room. It was times like these, deflecting the bolts of the Keeramak's Ssi-Ruuk honor guard, that he realized most how far out of his element he truly was. But time had taught him much. Odan-Urr spiraled his lightsaber with his right hand, volting the blaster bolts back at the Black-scaled warriors. He then leapt the distance between them, slashing each one down with precise slashes, until only the Rainbow colored Keeramak remained. The creature hissed, and shot his rifle. Odan-Urr deflected the shot away, then slashed the rifle in two. The Ssi-Ruuk fell back, grabbing a Rakata blade and lashed out, coliding the cortosis blade with Odan-Urr's blue blade. Odan-Urr knocked the blade aside and sliced the creature in two. "Well, well, well, look what we have here." A cold voice said from behind him. "A warrior librarian." Odan-Urr swung himself around to see three sith: Freedon Nadd, Ulic Qel-Droma, and his murderer, Exar Kun. "Give up, old man. You stand no chance." Freedon Nadd said, his voice like venom. "Three against one, hardly fair, Sith. Mind if I even the odds?" Odan-Urr had barely heard the words leave the dark figures lips when Nadd fell to a bright blue lightsaber in his stomach. He could see the figure now: He wore loose fitting clothes and had a hat covering his eyes. The figure took off his hat, and Odan-Urr was suddenly lost the capability to speak. Exar Kun let out a laugh. "It looks like you have a twin, Ulic." he said with a twisted smile. The light side Ulic raised his lightsaber. "Yeah, been staying low since death. Doesn't mean I can't take my alter ego here." Ulic attacked his other self in a violent slash. Yoda hurled himself over the two Sith lords he was fighting, aiming a slash for one of their heads. Yoda was holding his own in a two on one fight between himself, Darth Nihilus, and Ajunta Pall. Ajunta didn't have the power that Nihilus did, but he was much more agile. What they didn't seem to realize is, however, is that yoda may have looked old, but now, in death, had the agility of a twenty year old human. Ajunta blocked the slash and went to slash back, but missed as Yoda jumped once more. Nihilus caught Yoda with the force. Yoda was surprised at this, but only for a moment. It had never happened to him since he was a Padawan. Yoda sent a force push at him, and fell to the ground. Pall jumped him as he hit the ground, only to be slashed down. Nihilus pulled himself up, and as Yoda attacked him, he hit the Jedi master with force lightning. Yoda was caught of guard by the ferocious power of the attack. Yoda took control of the lightning with the palm of his hands after recovering from the shock. Nihilus let up, and lashed out with his lightsaber. Yoda met it, pushed it back, and went to slash at his face. Nihilus leaned back, the tip of the blade leaving a hot gash on his mask. He fell back, raising his blade in defense. Yoda hit the ground, and prepared to use his momentum to spring when a foolhardy Dathomiri witch jumped into the fray, slicing at him. Yoda prepared to slice her, but she suddenly limped and fell to the ground. She'd been shot through the head. "That ones for free." said a Black armored Mandalorian. He had a Strill at his side, foaming from the mouth. He gave Yoda a farewell salute and jumped into a fray with a group of Ssi-Ruuk. Nihilus was just rising when Yoda attacked. He managed to block the first few slashes, but lost an arm in the act. Yoda finally downed the Sith with a slash that took away his head. Leia brought a slash from her shoulder down into the Killik that Aleema had used as a shield. She had been fighting like a coward the whole way through, crossing blades with Leia only when necessary to defend herself or when she saw Leia at a disadvantage. Now, however, all the Sith allied forces were retreating into the hills, leaving Aleema with very few sentient shields. Leia attacked Aleema, coming up in a high slash, only to be parried. She went for a downward slash, to meet Aleema in a saber lock. they struggled to overwhelmed one another, with neither giving sway. Normally, Leia wouldn't have had trouble with Aleema, but she was growing tired and wary, and it took everything she had not to lose this saber lock. Leia stared into Aleema's eyes, seeing the hatred pouring out like a waterfall. Suddenly, her eyes flickered, and she screamed in pain. Leia attempted to take advantage of the pain, but was sprawled across the landscape. Away from the battle, she could now see the Sentient Republic troops that attacked Aleema. They unleashed shots from their blaster rifles, only to be taken down in their shots flew back at them. Leia leapt at Aleema while she was momentarily off guard. She swirled around to slash Leia, only to have her hand knocked aside. She tried to come back in an arc, but Leia grabbed her arm, and brought her knee up forcefully into her arm, breaking it. She force pushed Aleema to the ground, and tackled her. "Surrender now, Aleema!" She barked. "Never." she hissed. Leia saw to late the grenade flying from a Republic Soldiers corpse into her hand, and it exploding. Leia put a force shield up to protect herself just in time to save her life, but not without a cost. She was knocked across the landscape into a fallen wal, and was knocked unconscious. Revan blocked the slashes of his dark half, knowing his doom was on the horizon. He knew when he had given into his dark side temptations that he had ultimately spelled out his defeat. He would not, however, just lay down and die. He'd taken away Darth Revan's arm, and now he'd take both his own and the dark lords life. Revan blocked a slice to the head, colliding the two lightsabers to a standstill. He put all his weight into the blade, taking advantage of Darth Revan's missing arm. He brought the blade to the ground, released his push, and brought his lightsaber up into a horizontal slash that left a gash from Darth Revan's stomach up to his face mask. He fell back and took off his mask, only to find his face horribly scarred. He touched it, a grimace forming on his face, then had look of pure, animilistic rage crossed it. Revan placed his lightsaber on his belt, and raised his hand. A flurry of scrap metal, fallen corpses, and debris flew across the battlefield toward Revan. Revan put up a Force shield around himself, forcing the objects to either be knocked away from the shield or rest itself on the shield as if it was a fallen wall. Revan released the shield, sending the debrie across the hills. He turned back to the fight, only to be met with a flicker of Sith Lightning. It knocked his lightsaber out of his hand, but he managed to catch the rest of the volts in his palm. He sent it flying back at the Sith lord. What happened next happened so fast he had been barely able to notice it until it was to late. Darth Revan absorbed the lightning back into his palm, as bolts flew up and engulfed his arm. He brought his lightsaber into his hand, ignited it, engulfed it in the lightning, and threw the saber. It came at Revan, just barely missing his face as he dodged, but leaving a hot slash across his face. Suddenly, he felt the lightning coursing through his blood stream, and fell to his knees. The lightsaber danced in the air like a puppet on a string, slashing him all across his body, but not killing him. When he caught his breath, Darth Revan loomed over him, blocking out the sun. "Your end is here, Revan. I will see that when I take back my empire, you are locked away for the rest of eternity!" and with these words, Revan decapitated his light half's head. Odan-Urr spiraled his lightsaber in his hand, the hiss of his blue blade keeping Exar Kun at bay. When he brought the blade back up into a defensive stance, Kun attacked. The two fought savagely against each other, blades moving so fast it was a blur to the eyes of those around them. The Sith had retreated, leaving behind only a few small battles around them, mostly Sith and Jedi or Grey Jedi engaged in mortal combat. Odan-Urr saw Kun over extend his arm with his next slash, and took the chance to decapitate his arm. Exar Kun screamed in pain, and fell back. Odan-Urr prepared to attack him, but was suddenly ack as something tore at his subconsciousness. A monster of epic proportions suddenly appeared before him, an odd creature on eight legs, looking slightly insectoid like, with a head that looked like it had a thousand eyes.. It bent down low and breathed something that sounded almost like it was saying "food". Odan-Urr recoiled at first, but suddenly realized it was Exar Kun's Sith magic, and turned his attention away just in time to feel his through crush. The monster disappeared, leaving only him and Kun, with the two Ulic's fighting in the background. Kun stared at him menacingly, and brought his lightsaber into Odan-Urr's stomach. Mandalore the Resurrector guided his Basilisk through a dog roll and onto the back off a lingering Kolosolak Killik, tearing through it like a kath hound on a bone. The Sith were in full retreat, heading back into the snow covered plains, away from the Sentient City. He saw through his visor the last of the survivors taking out lingering Sith minions all across the city. Volunteer soldiers were taking back the death gates from the cut off killiks, while Jedi and Sith dueled on the borders of the city and at the landing platform. Wild animals ran wildly throughout the city, spurred on by the combat. Buildings that had stood for countless generations were now nothing but ash, dust, and debris. The survivors who weren't in combat had huddled themselves in the middle of the battlefield, trying to regroup. Alpha-02 brought his surviving Mandalorians onto the ground to meet with them. He knew now that the battles were just beginning. Ulic fought his dark self with grim determination. He had barely been able to keep on the defensive against his darker self, only standing his ground through stubbornness. Ulic had been careful to hide the fact that he no longer had the power of the force to spur himself on. It seemed that, with the exception of his dark half, he was doomed to live without the power of the force through both life and death. Ulic blocked another oncoming slash from his darker half, to see Odan-Urr slashed down by Exar Kun. Ulic yelled in frustration, but then saw a red haired female figure jump from the sidelines to slash Kun in half. Nomi circled and came at Ulic, attacking him from the back. The Sith was surrounded. He let out a force push with his left hand while blocking with his right, trying to knock his other self out of the fight, but missed just in time to see Ulic slash him in half. "Ulic!" Nomi yelled, coming toward him. Ulic dodged her embrass, and began to walk into the city. He'd become a loner within the last few millennia. Without the force, he was an outcast. To plain to be a Jedi, to Jedi like to be a soldier, and to odd to be a citizen. He didn't want Jedi pity or Sith promises, he just wanted to be left alone. He left Nomi standing by herself, her face showing her utter confusion, and disappeared behind smoke and debris. Revan beckoned Zannah to him. "Zannah, I want you to go on with our remaining allied forces and attack the Grey Triumvirate base while its vulnerable. Send a message out to Bane telling him to come back to the base. Send word back to the castle that the time has come." "Yes milord. Should I get you a Can-Cel?" Revan ignited his lightsaber. "No need, I'll take a more direct approach." He said, plunging his blade into his heart. Leia came to slowly, seeing Han over her body. He breathed a sigh of relief, and gave her a grin. "Hey, princess, what are you doing on the ground? C'mon, your above groveling." She have him a playful punch in the arm and stood up. A mass of Mandalorians flanked her on all sides, circled around the survivors. She saw her Father, Jolee, Yoda, Luke, Mace, Nomi, Starkiller, Obi-Wan, Juno Eclipse, and Boba Fett speaking with each other in the middle of that circle. The two made their way over to the group, catching bits of the connversation. "....massive casualties to the Republic army and the Grey Triumvirate, Jolee is the only surviving member of the three. Jedi masters Revan and Odan-Urr were killed, while Mara Jade Skywalker was taken in the initial explosion. Sixteen of the Mandalorians that landed were killed, while thirty lost their lives in the battle above. Unkown amount of civilian casualties." "What of the enemy troops?" "Signifacant losses in all the allied forces. Aleema Rar, Greivous, and the Keeramak, most notably. Minimal in all together regular Sith forces." "Right. Commander, if the Jedi, Grey Triumvirate, and Mandalorians will allow it, I think the time for debate is over, and the time to organize an army and go to war has come." "Join you, we will." Yoda rasped. "I think you know that I agree." said Jolee. "Why do you think we draged an army all this way?" Boba Fett said sharply. "Its settled, then. Do you have refuge, master Jedi?" "We will wait with the Grey Triumvirant." Luke said. He nodded. "Then tommorow, I will address the senate. We will build an army to adress this Sith threat." Category:Articles by StarNinja99